lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zephyr135
Older stuff here, 2013, 2014 About the quick-time events Playing on Xbox, I've noticed something particularly interesting. During an attack, each character has a set button you need to press. And it's always that same button. Also, can you consider activating the message wall in the wiki?--Gobi-Aoi 20:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) : It's bound to their weapon type. Blades - A, Staves - B, Maces - X, Spears - Y, Axes - RT. And no, I'm not particularly fond of the Message Wall system. Zephyr (talk) 20:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) About blocking & parrying / dodging & counter-attacking / blocking & shield basing *Blocking & parrying: so parrying inflicts the blacked-out status to the attacking unit. But what if the weapon has an added effect, silence for example: is there any chance that a weapon's added effects are applied during a parry? *Dodging & counter-attacking: I guess the previous question is applicable here as well. Also, do counter attacks count as regular attacks ? for example, do weapons gain experience from counter-attacks? *Blocking & shield bashing: is there something like a hidden stat for shields that is taken into account in the damage dealt by the shield bash? is there an explanation for how hard the shields hit compared to regular attacks, or even combat arts?--Aymen623 (talk) 18:03, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :* The weapon's extra effect is only applied with a normal attack. A CA or Parry (Black Out) will override it. :* No to both. :* Shield size, STR+ATK. Zephyr (talk) 21:10, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Some issues while playing I tried to played this game again after so long and still have the same issues from 2 years ago. This "notification" from windows kept appearing and the only button is "close program" "TLR.exe has stopped working Windows is checking for a solution to the problem. A problem caused the program to stop working correctly. Windows will close the program and notify you if a solution is available." Here's the list of what I've been doing when those notification appeared : After my first game-play I uninstalled it and then installed it again when I want to play it for the second time 1. I still have those saved point at the Aqueduct from 2 years ago (from the second game-play) so when I entered the door, beat Harpylia, "Victory" appeared and the game stops with those notification. (I suppose it should be another cutscene after beating Harpylia?) Then clean re-installing it like 2-3 times. But then 2. Played new game and arrived at the Ruins of Robelia Castle (still really early in the game, after visiting Gaslin Cave), when Pagus start to talk it freeze and notification appeared. 3. Tried the auto save point from number 2 and succeed going further until Rush open the sealed door and notification appeared. 4. Try the same auto save, going further to Sweeping Safehold and when Rush open the door, beat the rebel, "Victory" appeared but then the same notification pops up. I don't know why but this notification is the only thing that keep appearing especially after battle (not every battle I think because I still could pass first battle, Gaslin Cave battle, etc) but it always crashed at number 1 save point. And I had tried all of these solutions : • run as administrator • run compatible mode in Windows XP SP 2 • run compatible mode in Windoes XP SP 3 Also this solutions from some research on the internet : • put TLR.exe on Data Execution Prevention (DEP) exception list • set the affinity to 1 core (I have 2 core, tried both of them) • use a cooling fan for my laptop in case it's crashing because of overheating issue (installed Core Temp and it says the temperature somewhere between 60-77° while the game running. Does 77° categorized as overheat?) What makes me confused is that back then I could play it until the end for my first-play (although having issues with crashing after the first battle but with some research on the internet I could get it work perfectly fine and smooth until the end) but when I tried to play it again after some time it gets this same frustrating notification. I'll give you my laptop specs (and I know maybe you're going to say my laptop is way too old) but if my laptop specs did really old why can I play smoothly back then for the first time? I mean if my laptop specs doesn't really compatible for this game, I can't even played it (if it's on this laptop) like "forever" right? But anw, here's my laptop specs: Toshiba Portege M900 CPU Intel Core 2 Duo P7370 (2.0 GHz,FSB 1066 MHz, L2 3 MB) Chipset Mobile Intel PM45 Express Chipset Main Memory 2 GB DDR2 I upgrade it to 4 GB Graphic system ATI Radeon HD4570 512MB Display 14 inch WXGA (1366×768) HDD 320GB 5400 RPM Battery 6-Cell Lithium-Ion OS Windows Vista Home Premium (32-bit) I upgrade it to Win7 32bit I don't know if you also had these problems and maybe had find a solution or else but thank's anyway :) --Junjun sheep (talk) 18:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : Are there any programs running in the background? Those could potentially cause conflicts. Have you checked what type of error it was? Could be a faulty DLL, DX not working quite right (initializing components), bad drivers, etc. Lots of things that could go wrong. : And yes, that laptop is rather old. DDR2 is rather difficult to get a hold of now and laptops with only 512MB VRAM are extremely rare. Looks like it came out in late-2009. Zephyr (talk) 04:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :: No, there's no program running in the background and I don't know what type of error it is because as I stated earlier, the notification said that Windows detect problem but didn't tell what was the error the only button there is "close program" (Is there any way to find out what's the problem?) :: And when I waited for your reply, I update my driver from AMD website (used the recommended update from their "auto detect" tools), still no luck with the Aqueduct save point (TLR.exe has stopped working still appeared after "Victory"). Did using trainer could be the crash cause? (I use Kelsat Trainer) Because my first game-play I didn't use trainer until disc 2. :: Check through dxdiag here's my driver update for now: :: Name: ATI Mobility Radeon HD 4500/5100 series :: Manufacturer: Advanced Micro Devices, Inc. :: Chip Type: ATI Display adapter (0x9553) :: DAC Type: Internal DAC (400MHz) :: Approx. Total Memory: 1784 MB :: Current Display Mode: 1280 x 800 (32 bit) (59 Hz) :: Monitor: Generic PnP Monitor :: Main Driver: aticfx32.dll,aticfx32.dll,atiumdag.dll, ..... :: Version: 8.970.100.1100 :: Date: 4/30/2013 11:19:50 AM :: WHQL Logo'd: Yes :: DDI Version: 10.1 :: Driver Model: WDDM 1.1 :: Also, still a bit curious why I could play my first game-play all the way to the end with no single error back then if my driver couldn't handle it in the first place? Because I have this thought running on my head like "My laptop could handle this game back then but why it couldn't handle it now? It suppose to be the same back then or now right?" *just my curiosity thou* :: It is, I bought this laptop around 5-6 years ago maybe around mid-2008 or early-2009. It was one of the "best" specs laptop back then. I did thought about getting a new laptop although somehow feels a bit reluctant because my laptop still run perfectly fine for everyday purpose and for medium to mid-high sized game (ex: Dragon Age, Fable, Skyrim). Maybe I'll get a new laptop but I'm not sure if it'll be anytime soon. :: And although this is off topic, but do you have any recommendation for nowadays gaming laptop minimum-to-standard specs? I mean I don't really find a need in the new or highest specs out there (because I'm not really into heavy game), so I only need a "good" laptop not the "best" laptop. For budget let's just say around $1000 to $1300.--Junjun sheep (talk) 12:46, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: OK... if the display supports 1366x768, why is the current display mode at 1280x800? And definitely try to run the game without any trainers. There could be conflicts there as well. Sometimes you can expand the error dialog box to see other things, like which module faulted, other error codes, etc. You can also take a look at the event viewer. Find around when the game crashed and you might see info there. I generally don't have any issues running the game, and I can't reproduce a lot of errors either. ::: Depends on how things are priced. I'm looking at how much things cost in CDN and USD. I don't know your location and how the currency would translate. You can get some decent ones at around that price range. Probably looking at Acer or Lenovo. They tend to be on the cheaper side. I know that Lenovo's laptops can be found with pretty nice discounts in the US and Canada if you buy directly from them. The ones I'm targeting are about twice your price range, but that's also because I'm looking for something that lasts and for dev purposes. At the very least, considering the current releases, target your GPU at around 740M or 840M for nvidia. Not sure about AMD since their mobile products aren't exactly common. Zephyr (talk) 05:49, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :::: I've run it without trainer and got something similar to (number 2 & 3) problems (I mean using trainer until "stopped working" pop out and then start the game again with no trainer). Someday I'm gonna try to play another new game without any trainers at all and we'll see how far the game could run. If I could play it to the end obviously it was trainer's fault but if those "stopped working" notification still appear.. Well, I don't know. LOL. I'm kinda frustrated to the point of giving up trying to search any solutions for the problem. :::: The price range I've given you were the conversion from my currency to USD. Currently I'm looking at Dell Inspiron 14 7447 with specs: Core i7 4710U, 8GB DDR3, 1TB, Nvidia GTX850 4GB, Win 8 SL and it cost around $983.90 (today's rate). Do you think this one is good enough? And how about you? *I mean what brand or laptop's specs currently you interested in? Anw, I don't know if it's proper enough to discuss it here. If it's not I apologize in advance and maybe you could direct me to discuss it with you somewhere else. --Junjun sheep (talk) 12:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Hm... I'm not sure then. I don't use normally use Kelsat's trainer because I have access to other tools that do almost exactly what I want with much greater control. My runs are clean, until I want to mess around with things. The most I'll do is have TLR_EE running with the game to monitor EXP levels. It does seem a little odd that it crashes mostly in Robelia though. ::::: Not a fan of Dell, but those specs look pretty good for the price. If you're not a heavy PC gamer and don't really care for playing with everything maxed, those specs are pretty high. Still a good price if you intend to keep it running for a few years. My current laptop is about 4 years old now, and still standing pretty strong while running some game engines for dev work. It's not particularly good once I have to get some bigger things going though, which is why I want to replace it. I'm looking at ASUS and MSI. They're around the $2K range since I want either a 970M or 980M for the time being. Once I have enough, I'll also be building a new desktop once the DX12 and glNext cards are out. Hopefully with DDR4 RAM and the new Intel chips. ::::: It's fine discussing stuff like this on a user's talk page. Zephyr (talk) 22:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Just another of my curiosity, can you use Cheat Engine for games like this? Because so far I've only used Cheat Engine for light game (ex: PlantvsZombie, Virtual Villagers, etc), never try it on games like this. :::::: I don't have any specifics brand to look for. Actually I didn't look for a specific brand when I was searching. I just came across with some local website that provide bunch of laptop specs, up-to-date prices and the brands. I spotted this Dell's laptop just because of the specs and price. Well so far I've only ever had 1 laptop (this Toshiba laptop) and back then I never intended to get a replace, so I never search or knew what's the plus minus for each brands. :::::: I mean I'm a bit curious why this laptop were cheaper than other brands? If I were to look for other brands with similar specs, the cheaper one will be around $1100. There's no other brands close to $1000 for this kind of specs because as you stated earlier, it is a pretty high specs. So how could Dell make it under $1000? What I'm afraid of is there will be a pretty serious "minus" for this laptop because of it's cheaper price. But I couldn't find any complaint or bad review for this product because it just came out around Oct last year so I think it's still consider new. I'm afraid when I decide to buy it, it'll only be good for a year or two and then the next year is no good. Because I don't plan to buy new laptop for another 5-6 years again, so I need a pretty "strong" laptop (strong as in it's durability) --Junjun sheep (talk) 07:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Cheat Engine, Memory Hacking Software, ArtMoney, etc. Anything that can read the game's memory while it's running. It's how people are able to make trainers, by reading and analyzing the game's code and memory addresses while it's running and figuring out how to modify it. It's also some players are able to get some pretty cool screenshots, by finding the camera and making a script to control it. ::::::: I've been burned by Dell laptops before and generally find some of their stuff a little bit iffy for their price range. Maybe they've improved in the past few years. Or there's a possible sale. Or that the model you've listed is only available in your region. I don't see anything in my region with that model name. I only had them because of one of my parents getting a discount due to business connections. And everyone I know that does gaming on laptops generally stay away from Dell and Alienware. They're decent for typical everyday usage though, so it might be a good fit if you're not a heavy PC gamer. ::::::: It depends on the parts. While they can have similar specs, the parts inside that make up those specs can differ. It won't tell you if you have Muskhin or Kingston RAM in your laptop. Or the brand of your HDD, optical drive, etc. My current laptop is still good. i5-2430M + GT540M. Got it for about $750CDN about 3 years ago. But the parts in it weren't that great. My RAM was failing (Kingston), my HDD died during lecture (WD), and I only have 1 USB3.0 port that sometimes doesn't want to work (eventually fixed it via poking at the driver). And due to some driver issues that were later sorted out (after the course I was taking was done...), the graphics card wasn't being used properly, causing viewport flickering when I was working with some programs. If I didn't do any of that stuff with my laptop, then it could probably last another 2~4 years. Costed an extra $200 to maintain it, but that was later in its lifetime. I'm still using a netbook that I got 6 years ago. Runs like a dream, although that might be because of me putting a Linux distro in it. Zephyr (talk) 20:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: The only reason I intend to get a new laptop because recently I have to change the program from what I usually used to a new program that appears to be quite heavy. I work as a designer so aside from daily activities and gaming, I also bring my laptop to do my projects and from time to time I have one or two customer request me to use their choice of programs and sometimes their choice of programs made my laptop work really hard (I can hear those fan rises it's voice as I work with those heavy programs and sometimes "not responding" could pop out for quite a while), that's why I need to get a new laptop because although my laptop could still run those heavy programs but I'm not sure how long it would last. Although it still runs perfectly fine for now but it could end it's life anytime and I need to get a replacement before it happens. I'm just not sure when will I get the replacement, maybe someday on mid-year. Junjun sheep (talk) 14:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: Depending on the types of programs you're running, you might not even need something that expensive. Check the recommended requirements for whatever you're using and maybe grab something that exceeds it by a decent amount. That should be able to future-proof your machine for a while, and maybe even allow for better multi-tasking. But yeah, if you're also using it for work and it's not keeping up with that, then you should probably get something that can handle the workload comfortably. Zephyr (talk) 03:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Weapon Arts Hey Zephyr. I'm playing on PC now, I keep reading that only the union lead can use weapon arts. However, I'm in a fight with Jhana Royals and Gaberial, the last unit in my Torgal union, is calling up Cerulean Rain. Picture attached. I'm not using any trainers or mods or anything, got the game off Steam. --Beowulf136 (talk) 17:21, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Normal Weapon Arts are fine. It's the Remnant WAs that are subjected to the new rules. Zephyr (talk) 17:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Gotcha thanks --Beowulf136 (talk) 17:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Random issues Hi there. Can you answer my questions? These hybrid classes really bug me. I don't understand what exactly it means for, let's say, Ataraxian. I can't progress directly so I need to mess with those Skill groups... Spear - 13, DTH - 32, Ev - 32, Rem - 15, Herbs - 11, Potions - 1. Any chance to become Ataraxian? *And how exactly Stat improvement works after unit's BR 99? *How STR and INT could possibly be improved if character spammed normal attacks through all the battle? *(I still don't have any idea what is that fixed increase to a certain stat that is randomly triggered and can only occur once per battle) KD : For Mys+Com classes, you require either Mys+Item or Mys+Weapon co-significance. Wield Style doesn't affect significance as it's only used to meet skill level requirements (which is good, or else mystic units would be screwed beyond belief). With Spear 13, Evo 32, Rem 15, Herbs 11, and Potions 1, no chance at becoming an Ataraxian. Weapons 13, Mystics 47, Items 12 -> average: 24. You would need to raise either Weapons or Items by an appropriate amount to get the co-significance, like raising Weapons to 30. : Chance, although it can be influenced by BR difference and the types of actions taken in battle. Spamming CAs will still result in a unit with very skewed STR growth. : The fixed increase is both randomly triggered and you can only get it once per battle. Zephyr (talk) 06:55, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah! That co-significance! It implies so-called 2 significant skill groups. How can I calculate the issue? ::KD ::: It's really simple: make sure that 2 of the skill groups are above the average of the 3. It should be noted that Item+Com doesn't actually require co-significance, so the whole co-significance thing is only applicable to the Mys+Com classes. Even then, the Sovani classes don't require Mys>Item, which does admittedly make things a little bit easier. Zephyr (talk) 18:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Now it's really simple. So (13+x)>=(72+x)/3? * When we are talking about damage/defence do we mean (STR+ATK), or (a*STR+b*ATK)? * What is the value of 1 unit of speed/unique stat? (e.g. how good is Speed 40->42 during the Bonus talk) * How could additional 1 unit of weight affect character's actions? Is it crucial? (e.g. Superlative Targe -> Superlative Soulshield). * What is the most damaging setting for Rush: two axes or one spear? KD ::::: Considering how far along Mystics are, pretty much for figuring out how much more you need from Weapons. ::::: trunc(morale bonus * STR) + trunc(morale bonus * ATK) | trunc(morale bonus * STR) + trunc(morale bonus * DEF). ::::: It's hard to quantify. A higher UP likely results in a stronger influence from that unit over the union (mostly how aggressive some of them can be). Since union SPD caps at 255, it can be effective and ineffective, depending on how much the unit contributes to that. It's still useful regardless since it also affects unit order. ::::: Not really. It was probably more of an issue on the X360 since their stats were hard capped, but you can practically mitigate that with extreme (or smart) stat grinding. Sometimes the extra equip burden isn't that big of a deal when compared to the benefits the piece offers. Sure, the Shield of the Vanquisher is fairly heavy, but it has great stats and a very good effect that only makes it better. ::::: 2 Divine Tomahawks + 2 Black Belts, using Peerless Acala's Wrath. Zephyr (talk) 01:31, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::: How about Might Splitter? Axe+5>CA+5? Does this effect affect the Omnistrike? Ok, then what is the best weapon for Paris and Irina? (implying Combat route) :::::: KD ::::::: Axe+5 and CA+5 have the same magnitude of effectiveness; the difference is that Axe+x affects normal/CA/WA, while CA+x only affects CAs. Omnistrike is only affected by UA+x. If you're going for damage with Paris and Irina, Might Quarterstaff and Might Vare. The ATK value + CA+5 effect is likely high enough to give them a decent edge above the Staff+5 effect. There are other factors in play though. Zephyr (talk) 03:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: But..Divine Tomahawk doesn't have WA... :::::::: * Ok. Now about perplexing effect descriptions. It seems that MA+5 could mean +30% in some cases while CA+5 is only +15%. Right? :::::::: * Arcana. INT+MYS (leader)? :::::::: * Arcana. What is stronger: V + Spark + Spark or V + Wildfire V + Wildfire V ? (it is called Synergy after all) :::::::: * You are able to inflict various elemental damage to Bai Ze. The guide states that Dragons resist it. Something is not right. How elemental attacks and effects work after all? Would Ex Machina inflict additional 30% of flame(?) damage every time or it only works on the Burned target? :::::::: KD : Doesn't matter. Divine Tomahawk + Peerless Acala's Wrath V provides the most consistent high damage action for Rush. The only way to top that would be to feed Rush's union morale almost every turn to facilitate Hawkarang. : Yep, context is important. : Yes. : Doesn't matter. The resulting action will take on Blackout V's attack power. : Sure, they resist the elemental damage, but they don't have Burn immunity. That's why Dragons can be burned. Of course, there's also the weirdness of elemental damage just not working right on the PC. Even using IAs with their fixed damage doesn't result in extra damage against enemies that should be weak against them. Zephyr (talk) 05:26, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :: It's like Cursing the Orphic Ward, eh? No damage but the effect still works. :: * Also, no Mystic Extra hit on Shards? :: * What is the value of 1% of weapon's Physical Evasion stat? Might Vare - 19%, Might Quarterstaff - 16%. :: * I suspect that there is some damage modifier for a weapon's Size. The only question is its value. :: * Should I sacrifice 20% (23%) of Parrying Naginata for 29% (33%) of Fafnirsbane? Wait, 36% (40%) of Shielding Caduceus?! :: KD ::: Shards hit an area. Area and Union targeting arts can't add extra hits. ::: Exactly what it says on the tin. EVA1 is 1% chance to dodge or block an attack, assuming that there are no morale bonuses/penalties and that it's deadlocked combat. ::: While it's possible, haven't seen much that would be substantial enough to really pursue that, especially if it's Rush. Definitely applicable for Shields though. ::: No. You're losing Resist effects + WA for higher EVA. Switching over to the Caduceus line would also require training up Staff levels to take advantage of the WA, although the Rank SS CA can't be dodged. ::: Zephyr (talk) 06:55, July 7, 2015 (UTC) * According to this wiki, Mystic Seal formation forces all attacking stats to zero. Well, STR=INT=ATK=MYS=0? How could I inflict any damage then? What have been taken into account there? What is the difference between the normal attack and an art? How could it possibly be considered a defense formation as half of the (STR+DEF|MYS+M.DEF) factor is literally vanished? I think I miss something. * Does Link affect a random stat increase after BR99? * Do characters save all exp (incl. stat exp) after KO and after battle? KD :: Probably some weirdness with the damage/defense formulae. It's not like we actually know them at the moment. Or if ever, really. I can say this much though: it's definitely a non-zero value when morale is in your favour since there's a stat bonus based on base stats before the formation modifier. :: From what I've seen, yes. :: They retain EXP after they've been KO'd, then resume from that point after being revived. If they're KO'd at the end of battle, no, unless they've managed to spark something during the battle itself. Even then, they lose whatever comes after. So if Rush gets 40EXP to Sword and then KO'd for a few turns, he'll still start from 40EXP after being revived. But if he's still down at the end of the battle, then he gets nothing. :: Zephyr (talk) 14:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: Wait, SS CA cannot be dodged? :::KD :::: Some arts can't be dodged. You can hit the Conqueror while he has Photon Field up with those arts. I haven't seen Temblor miss yet. Of course, the biggest disadvantage would be the lack of extra hits for damage. Zephyr (talk) 16:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I've heard that SPD stat could help you to inflict some extra hits. ::::: I'm quite sure that Requiem Art misses from time to time. ::::: KD :::::: Speedier units seem to be able to attach extra hits a little easier than slower units. There's also the SPD+ accessories that have those effects. :::::: I never explicitly said that Rank SS CAs never miss. There are a few that never miss, one of them being tied to Staves. The other ones are Snowfall and Dragon's Roar. Zephyr (talk) 17:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) * Superlative Soulshield or Shielding/Enchanted Soulshield? Evasion or additional Resist? KD :: Depends. If the unit is a Guardian or Paladin and has access to a weapon with a Resist effect, then I'll keep piling on the Resists. Otherwise, I typically go with the additional Evasion. Zephyr (talk) 17:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for all your trouble. Regards, KD. *** Yet another pack * This wiki states that poison damages AP too. Seriously? * If Revitalize works as mystic attack then wouldn't it be more effective on characters with low INT+M.DEF? * What is AP charge on ...? AoE attacks grant you some ludicrous amount of AP recovery, up to 200. Force Majeure V on max morale yields constantly (iirc) 61 AP. How does it work? KD :: Well, supposed to. It doesn't do anything more than stop synergies and deal about 16% unit HP. The blurb was found in the game's data. :: Only works off of the caster's MYS+INT. The target's INT+M.DEF don't matter. :: It's based on the amount of damage dealt on each target. I've tracked a few numbers, but haven't graphed them. IIRC, anything value less than around 1500 damage yields a base +5 AP. Above that, AP gained depends on the effect. Haven't bothered looking at Termination values since it's less useful in the long run. :: Zephyr (talk) 01:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: Does Hinnah's earring grant you mystic evasion too? ::: Assassin or Guardian? :::KD :::: No, just Phys EVA. :::: Depends. I prefer Guardian since its effects are far more useful than all of Assassin's, but Assassin is great for good union leaders able to use WAs. One of the few Assassin candidates that can fully take advantage of the class would be Neo. Holy Win could use a bit of a damage boost because of the inherently low damage (union-targeting), he's a decent leader, and you can lock him into PG after getting the required OH levels. For someone like Oakes, it's almost entirely wasted. :::: Zephyr (talk) 20:09, July 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Then David and Gabriel with earrings stuck to a Guardian path, I suppose? (I remember you said on this wiki that you take Dave over Gabe and Gabe over Neo). ::::: I don't clearly understand the statement about the inherently low damage (union-targeting). What is the deal with Oakes? ::::: I also don't like the Highbrand upgrade path since it requires the rare drop from Brynhildr. Nevermind. ::::: Who is your favorite Jorgen? I still think that Adventurer is the best offer. ::::: KD :::::: There are different reasons for my unit preferences. David as an Assassin allows me to use him as more of a hybrid unit. Since Guardian is a combat class, it makes using David as a caster much harder (hybrid classes have no art type preference). The added speed from SPD+ accessories and Assassin can get him to act first, which means potentially better force trigger security if the other units in the union are slow. He can cover a variety of roles, which is why I don't lock him into Guardian. Gabriel is kinda screwed in his class choices. It's best to keep piling on the Resist effects with Guardian due to his ending equipment, but you also have to be careful with his skill development. But he also has access to Bard, which is an extremely useful class, but can run the risk of Assassin with high OH+Sword. Neo is a decent unit, but I tend to already have units that can cover whatever he does. :::::: Union-targeting arts have lower attack power than unit-targeting arts. They also can't add extra hits, which only hurts their DPS. Oakes is an Assassin candidate, but he doesn't have access to a WA since he doesn't DW Bladebreakers. If you want a SPD+ and Ambush while he's a union leader, then he's OK. But who would use him as a union leader unless you had to? :::::: Zephyr (talk) 02:31, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, now this is clear. Although I don't understand why do you prefer Thaumaturge over Sage for Leshau. And you still didn't answer about Jorgen. KD : Leshau ends with the Morningstar, so might as well continue stacking up the damage with Thaumaturge considering that a bunch of arts have the Pierce modifier. But it really depends on who I have on the team. If I think I need another unit with Duration, then Sage. If not, I'll be piling on damage modifiers. : Maybe because I don't have much of a preference? : Zephyr (talk) 16:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :: So you say that Jorgen saga is quite useless, even the early Adventurer with shield and 25% HP bonus. :: There is really not much to ask. Maybe...what would you change in the game mechanics if you could? ::KD